Did You Just?
by itssbatman
Summary: Ummm , I suck at summary. But the story turns out better. Eren Jager enjoys the company of Annie Leonhardt. He wants to get to know her but will Annie keep on pushing him away or will she finally admits she enjoys being with him. Stay tune to find out! :) Eren x Annie All The Way! Rated T Cause' Of Mild Languages. WAS a One-shot , now a story :v
1. Chapter 1

_**Did you just?**_

_**This is a One-shot (Maybe) only takes place in the early episodes and somewhat the manga.**_

_**I shipped Eren x Annie IDGAF what anyone says! It's a fluff story kinda. I tried to make the character act the same although that's really hard x.x**_

_**Sorry about the grammar and mistakes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, only the creator does.**_

_**Review and enjoy~**_

"You like that technique don't ya…maybe I can teach it to you sometimes." Annie said. She smiled proudly that someone like Eren decided to pick up the move especially from herself as she watched Jean struggle to pick himself up.

Eren shocked that someone like Annie had a beautiful smile can be so gorgeous and warm. Instead of her usual cold persona. He gently decline "Thanks , but I'll pass , those kick in the legs really hurt, ha-ha I don't wanna hurt someone" He said laughing.

"…"

They stood there silently. Annie tucked her loose hair behind her ear. Eren scratched the back of his head nervously. Together they watched everyone in sparring.

After a moment passed by , Annie said "Come on now, you don't have to hold back just 'cause I'm a girl."

"Huh?" Eren said confused.

Annie slowly brought her leg back and surprised Eren once more by kicking him on the leg.

"Wha-whaa!?" Eren yelled as he felled face flat. He groaned.

"No fair, I didn't see your leg coming at me." He complained as he got up and stretched his back from the fall.

"We got all day to practice, so let's kill time"

"You're on!"

They both got into a stance and immediately Eren charged at Annie. Once again Eren felled on to his back.

Eren and Annie did not hold back all day. After falling repeatedly Eren was beginning to get the hang of it. He studied her technique each time he went down on the ground. He slowly understood how her body and time seem to be connected.

The day was rolling by, as the sun set shimmered brightly over the mountains behind a couple of clouds.

Eren was running out of time as he felt the warmth from the sun slowly fading into a pitch cold black night. He knew this time he'll get her. He quickly ran and Annie slowly moved her hands, she balled them up to a fist to catch him off his guard. Eren saw through this so he shook to his right, he saw Annie quickly changed her position. As he got closer he shook to his left side, she too did the same. Suddenly, Eren moved as fast as he can towards the middle, he leaped from where he was at and he grabbed Annie on the sides. Annie taken aback wonder why Eren jumped, when she realize he was about to grabbed her, she tried to move out of the way. But it was already too late and they both felled on the ground.

Annie lying on her back shook her head from the dizziness. Eren was on topped of her, he groaned a bit feeling the headache. The two stayed that way until Reiner decides to drop in on them.

"Heyy, lovebirds, you guys need to get a room!" Reiner said out loud as he began to crack up from his joke.

Eren and Annie confuse to what Reiner was snickering about, both of them looked at each other closely. They became aware that they were too close from being tangled up. They both jumped off each other and scrambled to their feet.

Eren cheeks became slightly red from Reiner's' joke.

"I-its not what it looks like!" He yelled embarrassed.

Why else Annie walked up to Reiner and kicked him on the leg as he fell down still laughing uncontrollable. She left without saying a word. As everyone stared at them and mumbled what was going on.

Training was over when night time arrived. Eren Jager took a quick shower, his body aching from working really hard today. He finished quickly and put on some fresh clothes. Armin was waiting for Eren to finish up and ask how his day was.

Eren mumbled "It went fine."

They both went into the dining hall. Mikasa was waiting for them to show up. She stared at Eren and noticed he wasn't walking so well. She quickly ran up to him.

"What happened to you, Eren? Did someone hurt you? "She asked half concern half angry. She thought about many ways to torture them for hurting Eren this badly.

Eren looked at Mikasa and gulped when she scowled at him. He tried to laugh it off saying it was no big deal but his aching body got the best of him.

"Ouchh!"

"Eren!"

"Mikasa, please calm down." Armin said softly. Armin helped Eren to the nearest table. He sat down and sighed in relief.

"Thanks, buddy."

"Eren, I'm still waiting for you to answer my question."

"Ok! I'm not a kid! Yeesh, it was only sparring and besides it's not her fault." Eren said irritated.

"Her?" She questioned.

Eren detected Mikasa angry tone. He has done it now. So he simply said "It was Annie, she was teaching me one of her techniques and will you please drop it now."

Mikasa gripped the table, so she listens to Eren instead and left to fetch their dinner.

"You did it now, Eren, you know she won't let it go"

"Yeah, I know but she shouldn't try to pry into my business."

"… So Annie Leonhardt kicked your butt."

"Yeah, she sure did, I had her though and I can't wait until tomorrow to train more" Eren said as he smiled at that thought.

Mikasa, still fuming with anger decided later she will seek for the night to search for Annie. She returned to the table with plates of food on her hand. They began to dig in to dinner.

"Awwh, I'm gonna enjoy resting tonight peacefully." Eren said as he yawned.

"It's great you are taking care of yourself, Eren," Mikasa said.

"Hm, yeah I know."

"Armin, can I speak to you for a bit." Mikasa said. Armin looked up confused and nodded they both got up from their seat to talk somewhere private. Eren, placing his head on top of his arms, he felt very sleepy and he began to doze off. When someone softly whispered in his hear "Hey meet me out at 12 behind the dining hall."

Eren open his eyes, he looked around wondering who it was. He shook his head, he got up and left the dining hall to his room.

Meanwhile, Mikasa wanted to know every detail about this 'Annie Leonhardt'. Armin kept on insisting she wasn't worth her time. But she ignored him and demanded to know who she is. Armin finally gave in and told her what he knew about Annie. Mikasa looked down, is she this important to him too. She had to know what their relationship was and she will follow Eren tomorrow.

Armin and Mikasa part their ways. Armin enters his room and saw Eren on the chair, snoring loudly. He shook him gently and Eren mumbled "Quit it, Annie." Armin stopped, he was confused and curious so he decided evilly to mess with him.

"Quit, what? Eren Jager?"

"Beating me up..."

"But we're sparring?"

"Yeah, right!"

Armin stared at Eren confused. Was Eren smirking? What did he mean by that? It sounded like he was flirting and it was highly unusual since he's always thinking about killing the titans.

"Huh? What was that smirk for?" He asked himself confused. He completely forgotten Eren was still asleep.

"Don't you like me, Annie? You're not hardcore as I thought you were." Eren said softly.

Armin gasped out loud. He had enough now and he didn't want to know more without Erens permission. So he did the one thing Eren hated. He pushed him off the chair. Eren groggy woke up "What happen? Is the titan here?"

"No I had to wake you up, you were sleeping on the chair." Armin lied.

*****_**Eren dream**_***

_Annie kept on slamming Eren on the ground. He yelped in pain but he desperately wanted to know what was bothering her. She always seems to have a cold face on. She never seems to let her guard down. _

"_Quit it, Annie"_

"_Quit what, Eren Jager?" She said his whole name annoyed._

"_Beating me up..?" Eren said smiling._

"_But we're sparring?" She said confused._

"_Yeah, right!" He said smirking._

"_Huh? What's that smirking for? "Annie said puzzled, she took a step closer to Eren, ready to knock him out._

_Eren raised his hands, showing her he wasn't planning anything, so she lowered her arms down and waited for him to speak._

"_Don't you like me, Annie? You're not hardcore as I thought you were?'' He said softly._

_*******__**End Of Dream**__*******_

Eren stood up and twist his back to feel a bit wide awake.

"I was having a nice dream." He grumbled.

"Yeah, err, sorry bout' that. I didn't mean to push you off the chair I t wouldn't want you not to feel well in the morning."

"Truth, hey what time is it?"

"It's almost midnight."

"Oh shit! I almost forgot I uh I got some errands to run I'll see you in a bit." Eren quickly ran to the door and shouted "Watch my back! Kay! Thanks!" He waved goodbye.

Armin confused and exhausted as hell decided to just sleep and talk to him in the morning.

Eren had completely forgotten he was supposed to meet someone. _But who was it?_ He was too tired from earlier to remember the sound of the voice. It clearly wasn't a guy because the person didn't have a deep voice. It defiantly was a girl. But who would want to talk to him at this time. He thought about some of the girls he met. _Was it Christa?_ The pretty blonde? Or _was it Ymir? _The mysterious one? _Mikasa?_ No she would have told him right there. Christa and Ymir were always together so he scratched them off the list. _Sasha?_ The potato girl? No, that girl was always thinking about food 24/7. Eren was beginning to run out of ideas, he slow down as he began to walk behind the dining hall._ Was it Annie?_ He thought. No, silly of him just because he had a dream about her didn't mean it would be her. She had no reason to speak to him, only sparring. Feeling depressed at that thought, he wasn't watching where he was going. He tripped over the logs and almost landed on his face, when someone caught him by the shirt.

He looked up and saw it was Annie. Dumbfounded, he stayed where he was and stared at her for a while. Annie, confused looked around to see what he was staring at.

Eren cleared his throat, realized he was caught, he tried to make it look like he wasn't being followed. Annie took the bait and let Eren go. He thanked her, they stood there, the feeling of awkwardness slowly vanishing.

"Eren." Annie said all serious. Eren stayed quiet and listened closely to what Annie had to say.

"Your sister or so called '_girlfriend_' "She paused and glance at him. She brought both her hand and made an air quote around the word '_girlfriend_'. Eren shocked, that everyone kept assuming Mikasa is his girlfriend.

"Has been bot-"He stopped Annie from talking by grabbing her hands and he surprised Annie and himself by kissing her lip. Annie not knowing what to say stood there baffled. Eren pulled back, his mop hair covering his face hiding the blush and he moved his hair aside.

He looked her in the eye and he said warm-hearted "You're my girlfriend now, no one else. You're my first kiss, you will be my first and last." Eren grinned happily and he turned around and began to walk away.

He looked back and yelled back "Mikasa is my sister, I only see her like that, nothing else."

Eren than sprinted back to the cabinet.

Annie, still stunned, touched her lip while her hands shake. She looked up to gaze at the stars. _Eren Jager _she thought to herself_ you never cease to amaze me._

Behind the dining hall stood Mikasa and Reiner. Both hiding in the shadows. Jealously was flowing through Mikasa veins, she left quietly without saying a word to Reiner. Reiner followed behind he didn't want to say anything that will upset her. So he walked away, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Eren collapsed on his bed. Did he just actually do that? He had guts, he thought Annie was gonna punch him in the face for what he had did but what amazed him was that she was loss at words. He took the chance and kinda told her how he felt. He hoped tomorrow morning, things wouldn't be awkward. He soon fell asleep as he closed his eyes.

_**Fin~**_

_**Hmmm, I didn't want Eren to make the first move so early lol but y'know I couldn't resist ;) xD**_

_**As for Mikasa, serves her right, she shouldn't have tried to put her nose where it doesn't belong. I feel bad though but I still SHIPPED Eren x Annie!**_

_**Reiner, I wonder what he will be planning now with the juicy information.**_

_**Eren x Annie have a long way to go! :o**_

_**Maybe I should turn this One-shot to a story ~.~ but I'm currently working on three and I haven't updated yet 0.0 soo that would be complicated.**_

_**Let me know what y'all thoughts on this(: I might consider it, haha. **_

_**I apologized again for grammars and mistakes….**_

_**Anyway thank you for reading it and reviews are always nice((: **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 : Stalking Or Spying?**_

_**Whaaa…. A new chapter!? Already!? So I couldn't stop thinking about it and well I might as well turn this into a story since I left some cliffhangers in the last chapter or one-shot which ever you choose.. My other stories might be put on hold not sure yet but I stopped working on one of them **____** .**_

_**Btw, I often update a month or two…its a bad habit of mine. Time may also be a problem for me, since I'm in college and I have to study for stupid exams -.-**_

_**But I'll try to update whenever I can **____** since I'm updating around 3 A.M at night. I loveee pulling an all-nighter haha.**_

_**Oh yeah have yall read the latest chapter that shit was f***ing crazy!**_

_**Anyway enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Review~**_

The following morning the sun felt lighter, clouds seem less drafty. Birds chirping happily and everyone was pretty much enjoying the day. Well, almost everyone. Annie wasn't in the mood to do any training. She hardly slept last night. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss as she lied on her bed. All night she tossed and turned she gave up sleeping. So Annie went out for a jog to help her sleep better. It turns out she spent the whole night running away from the truth.

Yawning loudly, Annie decided to sneak off the training ground to get some rest. She looked around making sure no one was paying attention to her. She pretended to look for something and Annie found her secret hiding place she often went whenever she felt like it.

Bertholdt saw Annie heading towards the gate, now was his chance to confess. He began to jog to catch up with Annie. He pulled the gate and crawled underneath it. He went inside the forest to search for Annie. There was no sight of her. He looked around the area searching for clues to help pinpoint her location. He saw fresh trail of footprints on the mud. He followed the path that will lead him to Annie. He finally came to a stop and he scanned around.

There she was, sleeping peacefully on the tree. She look so innocent .Bertholdt moved her loose hair across her face and place it behind her ear. He still had feelings for Annie for a while now. He wanted to declare his love. But he was too shy and awkward whenever he was around her. He eyed her lip. He wanted to kiss her. Hold her and be with her. He missed her numerous times.

Bertholdt leaned in forward not stopping himself. He was one inch away from touching her lip with his. But someone place their hand on his shoulder. Bertholdt jumped up and quickly moved away from Annie. He turned around hoping it was his best friend Reiner but he was wrong.

Eren stood there, his eyes blazing with anger. Eren was known for his title the suicide bastard. Also, many were aware that he was hot-headed. Bertholdt coward back from Erens glare. Eren grabbed Bertholdt by the collar and he yank him far from Annie not wanting to disturb her sleep. Bertholdt silently went along with him.

They stopped walking when they left the forest. Eren kicked Bertholdt on the stomach. He slump down on his knees, he gasped out loud his breath cut off shortly.

"What the fuck?! Eren!" He gasped angrily.

"What the hell? Were you gonna do to Annie?!" Eren snared.

"It was a joke! Damn! I was gonna wake her up! Calm down Jager!" Bertholdt said defensively.

Eren still pissed, clutch Bertholdt and lead him out to the training ground. He wanted to settle this. Eren won't allow anyone touch his woman. No way in hell was he gonna give Annie up.

"Let's verify this, man vs. man!"

"What!? Eren, you lost it!" Bertholdt said agitated.

"Tch! Me? Lost it? You were about to kiss Annie!"

"Shut up! Why do you care!? It's not like she's your girlfriend!"

Eren didn't know what to say. If he told Bertholdt they were going out, Annie would be furious about it. So he took a deep breath and tried not to let it irk him.

"Heh, she's not even dating you." Eren respond smirking with confidence.

"Why, you bastard!" Bertholdt pissed off, moved rapidly towards Eren. He raised his left hand ready to swing at him. Eren all fired up, bolted forward. He brought his right hand up. Both fist connected their face on the mouth. They both flew on their back and rolled on the ground. Blood were gushing from the cuts they each created. They tried to get up but they can still feel the power of their fist that collided.

Connie and Sasha both saw the whole event, they dropped what they were during and they dashed to Eren and Bertholdt. Eren cuts burned from the breezed, he still felt the unpleasantness.

"Yo, Eren you knocked Bertholdt out cold!" Connie said worriedly and proudly.

Eren had to stiffen his laugh. He gave Connie thumbs up. Sasha helped Eren up but he wobbled and he went out like a light.

Back at the forest, Annie was still asleep. Reiner approached her, he shook her lightly. When she slowly opened her eyes, she saw Reiner a bit too close to her and Annie punched him directly in the nose.

"Gahh! Annie! What was that for?!" He said confused as he grabbed his nose.

"You were too close. "She said coldly. She rise up and brushed herself.

"Heh, I just wanted a kiss."

"…You're an idiot."

"Don't act dumb I saw what you and Jager did!" Reiner said teasingly.

"What are you talking about?" Annie tried to avoid the subject by acting as if she wasn't interested at all.

"Last night, you guys were smooching each other plus I have proof too."

Annie stood there frozen. _But how?_ Clearly she and Eren were alone she would have noticed it if they weren't. Maybe he wanted to get under her skin? She pushed him out of her way. Reiner gripped her arm not letting her go so easily. Annie jerked her arm from his clench.

"You know what your priority is? Right, Annie?" Reiner said humorless, all jokes were put aside.

Annie looked at Reiner and she replied coldly "Of course, I do I'm no idiot."

"I know, don't let your feelings get in the way, we are on a mission seeking for the titan shifter."

"Tch, quit stalking me pervert, I know what I'm supposed to do."

Reiner smiled sadly "Good and I'm no perv, I was only spying on you, and making sure you were on the job. It's sad that Bertholdt doesn't know about you guys."

Annie didn't want to hear any more of it. She left Reiner without replying back and return to the training ground. She hated this cruel world. All she wanted was to revert back to where she belongs. But things were getting complicated for her. Annie didn't notice when Armin walked up to her. He had to tap her on the shoulder three times to get her attention. She nodded her head allowing him to speak.

"It's Eren, he said he wanted to um speak to you." Armin said nervously.

Annie wonders what Eren wanted this time. She still didn't want to face him. Even now she couldn't comprehend her feelings. Annie ignored Armin and she left to go somewhere to think private.

_**Tbc…End of chapter 2.**_

_**Umm, this chapter was a bit intense or I don't know! I added a twist so the story can progress. :x I know there wasn't any moment for Eren and Annie but I did hinted it.**_

_**This chapter basically focused mostly on Annie and how she was feeling at the moment.**_

_**Next chapter there will certainly be plenty of moment for those two. c; **_

_**Thanks for supporting me and I will continue to update every now and then hopefully not for 2-3 months. But who knows :o lol Each chapter will get better.**_

_**Review, follow, favorite and read~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 : Surprised Visit**_

_**Its Fridayyyyy! No class for me today! ^-^ Yayy! I'm so happy ! ! ! **_

_**Sleeping in is the best feeling when you wake up :v wouldn't you agree?**_

_**Chapter 2 felt a bit short so I'm probably gonna write 2k on each chapter instead of 1k I'm not sure.**_

_**Any chapter 3 is up and I must start on my math homework ~.~ Even though its 2 in the morning.**_

_**Review and enjoy~**_

Eren tried to leave the infirmary. He wanted to spend most of his time with Annie. Not in here, in this dull room. He hadn't seen her ever since he and Bertholdt fought. He hoped he gets the chance to see her before the end of the day. He sat up, but Mikasa wouldn't allow him. She pushed him back on the bed. He wanted to leave without making a big fuss out of it but Mikasa knowing her won't let it happen.

They both got into an argument.

"Stop! Babying me! I'm not a kid!" Eren yelled.

"Eren, sometimes you act like it!" She yelled back.

"No, I don't!"

"Eren! Look at yourself! Sasha had to drag you here to the infirmary." She shot back.

"Psh! I coulda walk myself, I didn't ask for anyone's help in the first place." He said stubbornly.

"Eren, you must listen to the nurse!"

They kept on bickering back and forth for about an hour. Bertholdt place the pillow over his head. He tried really hard to ignore them, but they kept on getting louder each second passed. He had enough of this childishness.

"Hey! Shut the hell up already!" Bertholdt yelled across from Eren side of the bed. He was stilled pissed about what happen earlier. There's no way Eren was able to take that hit, that squirmy kid actually knocked him out. He felt a bit of shame. He honestly hoped that Reiner doesn't bring it up any time soon. He sighed loudly annoyed.

Mikasa send Bertholdt a murderous glare. He rolled his eyes not feeling intimidated and went back to sleep.

Eren feeling annoyed, took a quick nap so that Mikasa can leave him alone. Mikasa realized that he had a long day, so she left and decided to come back tomorrow morning. She still can't accept the fact that Eren kissed Annie. She must be seeing things, that's must be it. She ignored the pit in her stomach. Mikasa went to her room so that no one can bother her. She would look for Armin later and tell him what has been going on, she hope he can reassure her.

Bertholdt and Eren were both dreaming about Annie. It was a coincidence but they weren't afraid of Annie. They dreamt that Annie was watching them fighting, trying to prove their manliness. Funny how she didn't need them to protect her, after all she can fight despite her height. She seems to remain calm, barely showing any feelings towards anyone at all. Only those who were close to her, which in fact was no one. She remains being very mysterious to this day.

Bertholdt stirred when someone shook him. He opened his eyes and heard the nurse calling his name. The nurse repeated what she said early. She told him that the doctor will be coming in at any moment to see how he was doing. He looked to his left side and Eren was staring at Bertholdt. Both eyes locked onto each other. There was no sign of hate, but rivalry and respect.

"Bertholdt Fubar?" The doctor announced from the door as he looked through the chart.

"Ai!" Bertholdt responded politely.

"Okay well I'm going to do a quick check up and I'll let you know if you can go back to your dorm." He said taking out his stethoscope.

Bertholdt sat still while he examine on him. He checks his ear, and listens to his heartbeat. He then wrote it down.

"Your fine, you can go when I send the nurse to fill out the release form. Make sure you rest for the night if you feel ill come back and check you again."

"Okay, I will." Bertholdt took his clothes and went to the restroom to change.

"Oi, Doc? Can I go too? I feel better now?" Eren asked.

The doctor took one glance at Eren and he flipped through his papers.

He replied "Sorry Jager, it says here you must stay overnight…"

"What?!"

"I'll come in the morning, please take a rest until then." He shut the door behind him as he walked out.

Eren sighed. Bertholdt came out all dressed up and ready to go. He sat on the chair besides Eren waiting patiently until the nurse arrived. Five minute passed and things were getting awkward so he asked Eren some of the question that has been on his mind lately.

"Say Eren, what is Annie to you?" He asked bluntly.

Huh? Why are you asking me this?" Eren asked confused.

"C'mon Eren we're buddies here, we fought earlier I'm just curious that's all."

Eren took a deep breath and he might as answer some question without stirring up any trouble. He was still pretty beat from the fight and from yesterday.

"Uhh, she's my sparring partner duhh!" He lied.

"Okay, so is Mikasa your girlfriend?"

"Ehhhhhhhhh! She's a family! Idiot! Just cause we are not blood related doesn't mean we can go out! I don't see her like that!" Eren said surprised. He was beginning to become suspicious, so he stayed on guard.

"Okay, why'd you stop me from kissing Annie, then?" He said smirking.

"I-i-iii well because um uh it didn-tt seem right and 'side that's lik-ke taking advantage of her without knowing what's going on." Eren stuttered. He tried to turn the situation around by making Bertholdt the bad guy.

"What!? I wouldn't beside she wa-." Bertholdt sentence was cut out when Armin and the nurse came in making the door shut loudly.

"Hello, boys which one is Bertholdt Fubar?" She asked looking at them.

Bertholdt raised his hand.

"Well, than please come along and signed the release form." She said happily. Bertholdt followed her along he looked back and smiled at them. He left without saying a word to either of Eren or Armin.

Armin smiled sheepishly at Eren. He hoped they weren't fighting or anything. Eren smiled back and asked if Mikasa was coming or not.

"No, Mikasa isn't in the mood to walk back and forth." He answered his question.

Eren sighed in relief, he lay back in bed fully relaxed.

"Did you find and talk to Annie today "he asked curious.

"Um yeah she-she ignored me" He said, looking down. Armin didn't want to see Eren face. He felt like he didn't do his job well enough.

Eren slightly disappointed, tried to cheer Armin up. They talked about how they wanted to see the world out there. How things were different. They kept on talking until they had nothing left to discuss. Armin told Eren something that seem to catch him off guard.

"Can you repeat that?"

"Mikasa said she saw you and Annie kissed the night before."

"That's crazy talk!"

"But is it truth?"

"Noooooo! We were just sparring at night, so that I can get better."

They stayed quiet. Armin knew Eren was lying. He can see through everything. Eren was shaking, he looked paler than the ghost sheet. He tried t a different approach.

"The other night, I lied to you!"

"About what?"

"About why I pushed you off!"

"I don't understand Armin?"

"I-I overheard you talking in your sleep, Eren! You were talking to Annie. You seem very happy…Do you like Annie?" Armin said softly.

"…" Eren became silent. He didn't know how to respond. He didn't want the whole world to know that they were going out. He wanted to keep her to himself. Sure, he sounded selfish, but he knew that things were going to get complicated.

"Eren, I promise no one won't find out, so it's okay to tell me." Armin said.

"That's not it, can we not talk about" He said depressed.

"Okay, I'll drop it after I tell you what Mikasa said to me earlier"

"Fine, go ahead."

_*****Earlier*****_

_Armin was coming back from the training ground. He tried to search for Annie, he had lost her earlier when she didn't reply back. Feeling tired, he went to Mikasa room to see if she came back from checking on Eren. _

_He knocked on the door lightly. Nothing. He knocked again this time a little harder. Still nothing. He kept on knocking until his arms gave out. He began to walk away, when he heard a small wail. He turned backed around and he twists the knob. The door open and Armin and put his head in, searching the noise. _

_He saw Mikasa weeping. He ran to her side quickly. Mikasa didn't hear someone in the room. She looked up and Armin held her in her arms. She stopped crying._

"_Why are you sad, Mikasa?" He asked softly. It was the first time he saw her in pain. He wanted to know what hurt her and he wanted to close those wound._

"_Eren…and Annie!"_

"_What about them?"_

"_I-I saw them kiss the night before"_

_Armin shocked. __**Eren did what?**__ He asked himself. __**What was he thinking? Was she messing around? No, Otherwise Mikasa wouldn't be crying?**_

"_Calm down!"_

"_What am I gonna do Armin? I love him too much to let him go" She said quietly._

"_Don't let it get to you. I'm pretty sure it was a misunderstanding. It's Annie! She wouldn't allow that. Now stop crying, okay." He said reassure. He hugged her until she fell asleep._

_Mikasa mumbled "Thank you Armin, for being a great friend. _

_Armin smiled when she said that. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He covered her in her sheets so that she won't be cold at night. He patted her head and left her room. He shut the door quietly. He was heading towards the infirmary._

_*****End*****_

Armin finished explaining Eren about what had happened earlier with Mikasa. No one said anything. You can hear the sounds of crickets chirping. Eren looked at the window, he didn't know what to say. He didn't feel angry nor depressed. He just couldn't right now. He didn't want to deal with this drama.

"Eren? You alright?" Armin asked concern for his longtime friend.

"Yeah, I'm just processing it."

"Oh okay."

The nurse suddenly came in. She told Armin that visiting time was over so she shooed him away.

"Eren! I'll see you tomorrow!" He yelled.

"Now, Jager you will be able to see your friends tomorrow morning once you have been released." She said as she dragged Armin out the door.

Eren gripped the sheet. He honestly didn't know what to do. The only thing that bothers him was Bertholdt. He needed to know what he was about to say. Sure, he was supposed to think about Mikasa but he knew things weren't gonna work out between them. He ONLY sees her as a family. Just like he sees Armin as his brother. He treated them equal.

Eren felt as if Bertholdt was a BIG threat towards his relationship with Annie. The way he talked about her. He replayed the scene over and over. _What was it that Bertholdt was going to say before they were interrupted?_ He was beginning to have a headache. He got up and went to the bathroom to splash water on his face.

Eren sat on top of his bed. Should he ask Annie? Will she'll be angry at him? Yes, she would. But he didn't know how to say it directly. It was too soon, maybe he should wait until it was the right moment. Even though things were just a start he was stilling to be with Annie. He shook his head and he got ready to bed.

*Knock* *Knock*

Eren jumped up from his bed, and he looked around feeling frighten. He didn't hear the noise as he waited, he must be feeling too tired. He sat down again, calming his heart beat down.

*Knock* *Knock*

There it was that noise again. This time Eren was prepared. Alarmed and feeling nervous he waited till the noise came.

*Knock* *Knock*

Eren turned around and he looked at the window. No one was there, he was feeling confused and he moved closer to the window.

*Clink!*

Eren hopped back when he saw a hand popped up from the bush. He inhale and got closer to the window. He gulped as he open the window. He heard a soft giggle. Surprised he stuck his head out and he saw it was Annie.

She laughed at him. Annie felt proud that she was able to scare Eren so easily.

Eren started to laugh, he was feeling happy that Annie actually cared to visit him. He stuck his hand inviting her to his 'room'. In return, she grabbed his hand. He pulled her through the window and carefully put her down.

"Scared you, huh?" She said.

"Yeah you really got me there haha." He grinned happily.

They stood there quiet. Eren feeling shy all of sudden didn't know what to do. This was the first time he had a girlfriend. He didn't have any experience at all so he decided to treat her as he did before.

"Say, you really have a cute laugh" Eren complimented. He moved closer and touched her hair, he pushed it back to where it belongs.

Annie looked at Eren, she blushed. She still felt so unsure of her feelings. She was after all so used to being by herself not allowing anyone to be close to her and treating the world as her enemy. She pushed Eren away from herself and turned her back on him.

He was feeling confused. Did he do something wrong?

"Annie…" He whispered softly.

She looked back at Eren. He looked hurt from her reactions. Annie took something out from her jacket, it appeared to be a small brown paper bag. A doggie bag?

"Sit!" Annie commended. Eren sat down puzzled. What was that she was holding? Annie sat across from him, she pulled something from the bag. It was a sandwich with a small bottle of tea. She ripped it in half and placed it in the middle.

"Looks yummy." He said jokingly.

"I didn't eat dinner, so I decided to bring it with me and share it with you." She shyly replied.

Eren grabbed his half and torn it to pieces. He lift up a piece and moved it to Annie mouth. But Annie refused, she held up her half. Eren leaned over and he took a bite from Annie hands.

"See, it's not that hard!" He exclaimed as he chewed his food.

Annie rolled her eyes and she ate the rest of what was left from Erens bite.

"Hey, isn't that an indirect kiss?" Eren said curious. Annie looked him confused.

"No? I don't think so?"

"Well how about this?" Eren quickly peck her on the lip. He smirked and licked his lip from kissing her.

Annie shocked that Eren was becoming so bold. So she moved their dinner and place it on the chair. She turned back around and forced Eren on his back. He looked at her surprised. Annie leaned in and kisses Eren. Eren heartbeat started to pick up. He kissed her back with more fire. For a minute, they were lost in their little own world. Time stopped and it was just the two of them. They stopped kissing and were catching their breath.

Annie sat up and brought back their dinner to finish it. Eren feeling a bit disappointed but he was glad that they didn't have to talk. The air around them was feeling comfortable enough.

_**End…Of chapter 3.**_

_**So why'd yall think. It was a bit slow. But heyyy it was getting better. I know there wasn't a lot of moment but I think the next chapter it'll be more kisses. c;**_

_**But I won't be updating over the weekend since I'm gonna be busy and the following week. But I'll try to update asap!**_

_**Thanks for following and favorite and reviewing it and for supporting me.**_

_**Review! : ) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 : Star Gazing**_

_**Sorry folks, I had personal things I had to do. Not to mention, I'm having a writers block atm -_- I might add more pairings not sure though. This chapter is short...**_

_**Sorry for the grammars and mistakes.**_

_**Anyway I hope this chapter will satsify you~**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own them, only my stories.**_

_**Review:)**_

Eren tossed the empty bag he had crumpled up in the trash. He walked back to his bed where Annie was sitting at.

Annie decided well more like escape, since it was almost midnight. She wanted to go back to her room. She stood up heading towards the window where she snuck in earlier.

Annie open the window. She stuck her foot out and she grabbed the window panels to help her so she wouldn't fall. She was about to climb out when Eren spoke up.

"Don't go..." He said quietly. Eren stared at Annie back, waitng for her to answer.

Annie froze from her action. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to escape from here away from Eren. She couldn't help it. She is always independent, a lone wolf like an omega. She wasn't use to it ever since that incident. Still terrified of her own feelings. Her past.

Annie Leonhardt for the first time was defeated from her own emotions. She didn't like admitting it but its the truth. It hurt her pride.

Eren couldn't stand the silence, he walked over to where Annie was at. He hugged her from behind. Shaking, Annie let go , her chance of escaping was slim. She stared at the sky, she poke him on the sides.

Eren let go of her. Annie turned around and she gave him a tiny smile.

"Look at the stars, Eren."

He looked up, the stars appeared to be flickering. It was the full moon tonight, shining brightly.

"Its beautiful" Eren said in awe.

Annie grabbed Erens hand and she pulled him over the window. She crawled from the window. He followed along with her.

"Theres a tree, lets watch the stars tonight." She pointed at the tree and they walked over there, hands entwined. Eren smiled happily. They sat down criss-crossed and they pressed their back against the tree.

Together they were pointing and laughing at the stars, figuring who looks like who connecting th stars.

"Hey look, doesn't that look like a potato!" Eren exclaimed excitedly.

"Sasha, would go to many lengths just to get her hands on it" Annie said sarcastic.

"Hahahaha, I bet she would."

Annie saw a shooting star and told Eren to look up. They both smiled happliy and secretly made a wish as it passed by.

Eren turned his head and he grabbed locks of blonde hair. Annie turned her head away from the stars and she looked at him. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lip. She return his kiss as she placed her hand on his cheek. They pulled back. They were blushing, it was a good thing that it was night time. They couldn't see that much.

Eren straighten his legs out and he patted his thighs.

"You must be tired, you can sleep on my leg, Annie" He said allowing her.

She sighed, already knowing he won't stop persuading her. She leaned down on her back against his thighs. She felt relaxed, but she couldn't sleep, well not yet. They stayed up watching the moon glimmered.

Hours passed and Eren was feeling sleepy. He let out a yawn. Annie got up and she help him out.

"Its getting late, we should head back."Annie said as she notice he was getting sleepy.

Eren nodded and they walked back to the infirmary. They climb through the window. Eren jumped on his bed. He waited for Annie to join him. She looked at him confused.

"I um I have to head back."

"Stay tonight, I want you by my side." He gave her his puppy eyes and pouted.

Annie rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Fine!"

"Yes!" He yelled victory.

Annie took off her jacket and her hoodie. She folded it and placed it on the chair. She climb in bed where Eren was waiting patiently.

Eren pulled the covers over them. He was blushing furious, this is his first time sleeping with a girl. Feeling awkward, he tried to make a light conservation.

"Annie, thank you."

"...Just shut up and sleep."

He smiled at her and snuggled up to Annie. He placed his arms over her shoulder. Annie shivered, not from the cold but from Eren being too close to her.

"You cold?" Eren asked.

"Yeah" She lied. She didn't want to worry him.

Eren tighten her in his arms and he placed his head near her neck. Their faces hot from being too close. They close their eyes and soon they drift to their dreams.

It was almost dawn, when Annie woke up from the sunshine. She stretched her body and yawn. Still feeling drowsy she put her hoodie then her jacket over it. She looked at the clock it was almost time for her to leave.

"Shit" She mumbled underneath her breath. She had to go back to her dorm before her roommates start to suspect her. She was about to leave when she noticed Eren hasn't woken up. _Theres no point waking him up he'll try to convince to me to stay _she thought.

Annie walked over to the table, ripped out a sheet of paper and wrote down in a note. She quickly placed it underneath the pillow and left the infirmary.

_Eren, I had to leave. I will see you later!_

_ Thanks for the night._

_ -Annie_

_**End of Chapter 4.**_

_**I started on the next chapter, I will update asap!**_

_**Also, don't rush me , I'll end up messing it up x.x Like i said it may take some time to update.**_

_**I'm currently watching Fairy Tail in english dubbed, lol its funny asf' i've grown to like it :) **_

_**Anyway review , this chapter was somewhat a fluff. ^.^**_

_**Thanks for the support you guys keep it up~ :DDDDD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Fault **_

_**I was confused when I started this chapter and I had to start all over. THREE FUCKING TIMES! Cause my friggin' computer shut down on me, piece of shit -.- Same with my fucking phone curse you! Then there was a FUCKING BLACKOUT ! UGHHHH! Fuck I'm mad.**_

_**Whatever I'm still angry about it, I'm almost done watching Fairy tail.. :D Seriously I recommended if you like action and comedy. **_

_**I apologized for grammars and errors and for slashing out. Blame my lack of sleep.**_

_**Reviews are always welcome~**_

_**Ok nuff said'! enjoy this chapter. ~ **_

Eren woke up from his slumber when his body shivered from the cold. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around he forgotten for a moment he wasn't in his room but in the infirmary.

Still feeling exhausted, Eren lay back down his hands searching on the bed. He felt the warmth on his side. _Annie…_ He thought to himself when he realized she was not there by his side. He sighed feeling sad. He rolled over where Annie had slept last night. He can smell the sweetness of the scent that Annie had left behind. It brought him comfort.

Eren closed his eyes, he was about to fall asleep when he felt something poke him on the head. He sat up and move the pillow aside. There he saw a note and he picked it up. He opened the note and read it. He smiled at the note that Annie left for him. He knew Annie didn't like expressing her feelings much but he wanted to know more about her.

Eren stood up no longer feeling tired and he went to get dressed. He closed the note and carefully placed the note on his back pocket, keeping it secured. Today, he wanted to see Annie and surprised her. Lost in his thoughts, thinking of how he should plan it well.

Armin burst in through the door. Alarmed, Eren quickly hopped on his bed.

"Eren!"

"Armin? What happened?" He asked dumbly.

"It's Mikasa she won't come out of her room." Armin said breathlessly.

"Eh? Why not?"

"I don't know! Eren! C'mon!"

"I haven't been checked out."

"Fine! I'll go get the nurse or the doctor." Armin said as he ran out the room. Eren stood there dumbly. _What the hell is going on?_ He thought confusingly.

Armin was searching for the nearest doctor. He saw the same doctor from yesterday who check Bertholdt out. He ran to catch up with him.

"Doc-_huff_-tor!" He said breathing hard.

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

"Can you check my friend Eren? He should feel better by now."

"Sure. Lead the way."

They walked in silence to Erens' room. Armin opened the door for the doctor to come in. He followed behind. The doctor checked Eren heartbeat, ear, nose and mouth. He wrote down some on what he had checked. He handles the clipboard to Eren.

"Here, sign this and you can go Jager."

Eren nodded and signed the papers. He gave it back when he was done filling it out.

Eren and Armin quickly left the room. They began to run to Mikasa room. There they saw Sasha by the door eating a potato? They slowed down and walked toward her room.

Sasha approached to them. She looked confused.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? You know this is the girls' dorm?" She said puzzled.

"Yeah, we know. Mikasa wouldn't open the door earlier I wanted to check how she was doing." Armin explained to what happened last night leaving out some of the details.

"She looked okay when she left the room."

"Did she say anything to you before she left?"

"Ummmm, hmmmm oh yeah! She said something 'bout Annie. I couldn't understand what she was mumble 'bout."

"Aw fuck!" Eren said angrily. He left the dorm, he had to stop Mikasa. He didn't want any of them hurt. He quickly speeds up leaving Armin and Sasha behind.

"Huh? Did I say something wrong?" Sasha asked confused when she watched Eren running off.

"Er, don't worry about it. Just come along I might need your help." Armin said. He had a bad feeling about this. He hoped Eren can find either of them before a fight broke out. He grabbed Sasha arm and they went to search for Mikasa.

Meanwhile, everyone was watching Mikasa rounding up on Annie. This is what they all been waiting for. The most epic moment of their life. They started to circle around them causing a huge uproar. They began to make a bet on who will win this fight.

The trainees started to chat loudly "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Jean tried to step in but Mikasa glared at him and he back away. He didn't know what to do. _Dammit fucking Jager where the fuck are you?!_ He thought angrily. He looked around seeking for Marco or anyone that knew them. He pushed his way through the crowd. There was a huge circle and it kept on getting bigger, he ran looking for help.

_****Earlier****_

Annie was walking to her dorm when she noticed that someone followed her. She stopped walking and she turned around. She caught the glimpse of the shadow. She knew who it was.

"Show yourself." She said annoyed.

Mikasa walked out from her hiding place and revealed herself.

"What do you want?" She said not really interested at all.

"Fight me, Leonhardt." Mikasa replied coldly.

"Tch, really? Another time."

"Lets go! I've been wanting to fight you for a while now."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and she took a stance.

_*****Ends*****_

Annie stood there looking amused at Mikasa. She knew how to tick off her opponent. She waited until Mikasa made the first move. Mikasa moved in quickly ready to punch her but Annie dodges her attack.

Annie brought her foot and kick Mikasa on the back but Mikasa grabbed her foot when saw the attack from the corner of her eyes. She pulled her face to face; she lifted her elbow ready to pound her.

But Annie was too fast and she used one of her techniques. Annie slipped from Mikasa grasped and she went around her, she moved her arms and gripped Mikasa on her waist. She lifted her up, Mikasa started to punch her on the shoulder. Annie felt the pain but she ignored it and continued what she was doing. She slams her on the ground.

Mikasa cried in pain when Annie slammed her on her back the ground. She got up and took a stance. She had to calm down and not let her anger interfere or she'll lose to Annie. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Is that all you got, Leonhardt!" Mikasa said trying to taunt her.

"Tch, I wasn't the one lying on the ground" She smirked.

"You BITCH!"

"C'mon I thought you were a beast, Ackerman!"

"I won't lose to you!"

"Yeah Whatever!"

"Shut it! I won't let you take Eren away from me!"

"What?"

Annie shocked at what Mikasa said, let her guard down. _How did she know? _She thought to herself. Mikasa saw this opportunity and she took her chance. She brought her fist and punched her in the stomach. Annie gasped when the air left from her lungs and she fell to her knees. It was a huge mistake and she couldn't let her guard down. Mikasa wasn't done; she punched her on the mouth. She was about to hit her again when she felt herself falling to the ground. Annie had pulled her legs.

They stood up, they were all firing up now. Adrenalines were flowing through their body, instincts taking over. Annie had two hits and so has Mikasa. It was a stalemate.

Annie spit the blood from her mouth. She can taste the bitterness inside her mouth.

They went into a stance and they were about to take off when someone had finally stepped in. Eren and Reiner stood there in front of them. Mikasa stood there watching Eren closely. He placed his hands on her shoulder and all her anger left from her body.

Reiner grabbed Annie while she slashed out. He tightens around her harder not letting her go.

"Let me go! Reiner!" She yelled in despair.

"Calm down!" He said.

"Let me finish kicking that bitch ass!"

"No!"

The circle soon disappeared when they saw Eren and Reiner stepped in. Some stayed waiting to see what will happen. Others left in fear of getting caught from their superiors. They went back to what they were doing before the fight had started.

Bertholdt arrived shortly when most of the people left. He ran to Reiner aiding him. Reiner loosely his gripped when he saw Bertholdt appeared. Annie had finally calmed down. She pushed him away not wanting to be touch by him. She glared at him angrily and he brought his hands up he pointed at Bertholdt.

Bertholdt frowned at him and he walked closely to Annie. She turned around looking down her hair covering her face. He stared at her and grabbed her hand he took her somewhere far from here.

Reiner turned around shaking his head._ Now's your chance, buddy _he thought to himself as he watched them walked away to somewhere private. He turned around and he walk toward Eren and Mikasa when he stopped in his tracked. He stared at Eren hard he was shaking and he looked very angry.

"Eren, are you okay?" He asked concerned for his friend.

"Yeah yeah I am, thanks for asking." He lied as he shooked in anger. Eren didn't like how Bertholdt was holding Annie hands. He was a few seconds away from snapping and going after them. But he had to stay by Mikasa side. She needed him and he knew it well enough to do that.

"Well okay if you need me I'll be in my room. I'm gonna leave you guys alone." He said walking away.

"Mikasa are you okay?" Eren asked softly.

"Yeah I feel better now."

"Cut the crap, what's bothering you?"

"Eren I-I I'm so sorry…" She broke down crying.

Eren was taken back from Mikasa from crying. It has been awhile since he seen her cry. He hugged her and she hugged back tightly.

"Shhh, let it all out I'm here for you." He patted her head and shushed her quietly. Mikasa cried her heart out when he said those words to her.

"I'm so-sorry for causing you this commotion." She said weeping.

"It isn't your fault, Mikasa. It was my fault, I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I wasn't being fair. I ignored you. I wasn't being a good friend nor was I being a great brother to you. I should have known better. I'm sorry I hurt you. It's my fault after all…" Eren said quietly.

Mikasa stopped crying and she removed herself from him. She smiled joyously and she gripped the scarf Eren had long ago given her.

"Eren, it isn't your fault it isn't mine either now that I realized it isn't no one. Lets stand up now." They stood up and they once again hugged.

Armin saw them hugging. Relief spread through his body. He ran up to them and he hugged them behind. They stopped hugging and smiled at each other.

"We're a family now. The three of us are what's left. We may not be blood-related but we have each other. We'll protect one another, we have are each other's back. We will stick to each other side, won't we?" Eren said happily. They all nodded in an agreement. This time their bond strengthen nothing can break through it. They all hugged one another.

"Lets go eat some food, I'm staved since this morning." Armin said touching his belly. They laugh and together they left to the dining hall.

Eren looked back and he didn't see Annie. He hope Bertholdt didn't try to do anything funny with her. They are alone, anything can happen. _Fuck!_ He scowled at his thoughts. But he couldn't leave Mikasa and Armin not after he just stated that they are family and they should stick to their side. Things were becoming complicated and it had only started.

At the same time, Bertholdt took Annie to the back of the forest where he usually goes when he wants to be by himself. They walk together silently. They stopped for a bit and rested.

Bertholdt removed his backpack and he zipped it open. He took out a small survival kit and opened it. He took out a bandage and a handkerchief. He went through his bag and pulled out a bottle of water. He folded the handkerchief and soaked it with the water.

Bertholdt offered Annie a bottle. But she smacked it away from his hand. She scowled at him.

"What do you want?" She said coldly.

"Let me clean up your wounds and then I'll tell you."

"I don't need it, I can take care of myself." She folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Annie, quit being stubborn I want to help you."

"I told you I don't need you." She said sharply. She was about to walk away when Bertholdt stopped her.

"Get out of my way, you fool."

"Annie! Please I just want to help you." He pleaded.

"I'm warning you."

"No."

Annie slapped him across the face and then she started to punch him letting her anger and frustration out on him violently. After 15 minutes passed, she grew tired and she gave up.

"Feel better now? Ouch, that really hurts, you sure can pack a punched." He smiled complimenting her.

"Shut up, I'm leaving now." She pushed him aside but Bertholdt caught her arm and he turned her around facing him.

Annie brought her other arm and she was about to hit the spot where she usually put them to sleep but Bertholdt caught the other hand quickly. He stared at her and he crashed his lip to hers. Annie tried to push him away but he was stronger than her. He continued to kiss her and she finally gave in. She kissed him back.

Bertholdt pulled back breathing hard. He blushed furiously he had missed her and the days they spent together from the past. He let her go and picked up the handkerchief he dropped earlier. He placed it on her lip wiping the cut she had received earlier from the fight.

Annie felt her cheeks still hot from the kiss. She allowed Berthold to patch her up or he wouldn't stop bothering her. He finished his job and she looked at him in the eye. He leaned down to her height and she began to kiss him with some feelings. Few seconds passed and she pulled away. She couldn't do this to Eren. It would break his heart. She didn't want to regret it later on. She decided to stop before things got out of hand. She pushed him away and she took a step back from him. She started to walk.

"I have to go."

"Eh? Wait, why so soon we have all day." Bertholdt said confused.

"..It doesn't feel right."

"I want to make it right." He said softly.

She paused and shook her head. Not knowing what to say. So she told him something that would break his and her heart.

"You can't, I'm with someone."

"….." He didn't say anything at all. He stood there trying to figure out if she was playing him or not. But knowing that she wasn't the type of girl who likes to kid around. She was far from it. He wonder who is dating her. He wasn't going to give up that easy.

Annie left without saying goodbye. She left the forest and went back to her dorm. She didn't feel like seeing anyone. She didn't want to face Eren. If she told him what happen between them she knew he'll be angry and he would try to fight Bertholdt. She decided to keep it to herself. She finally arrive to her room and she closed the door behind her. She slumped against the door. Not feeling well, she didn't want to think about choosing who was right for her so she fell asleep in the dark corner by herself.

_**End of chapter 5…Tbc ! ! !**_

_**Haha I bet yall didn't see that coming. What a twist! I'm so evil lol longest chapter I wrote. **_

_**Hearing some music inspires me. Especially OST. The ones that often help me is Bleach. They really have amazing soundtrack. **_

_**Lol well I have an exam this morning and I need some sleep.**_

_**Anyway thank you all for reviewing and supporting me((: ~**_

_**I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Childhood Friends Or Lovers**

_** So I was reading the reviews you guys posted and I was lmao. Haha really, it killed me. Thanks for taking your time for leaving a review. I really do enjoy reading your opinions :'D Happy Halloween !**_

_** Sorry about the grammars & mistakes I made.**_

_** Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan 0.0 **_

_**Anyway enjoy this Chapter & Review-**_

* * *

Bertholdt still couldn't stop thinking about what Annie said to him the other day. It broke his heart. His dreams of being with her vanished instantly and it brought him unbearable angst. He tried to avoid everyone, he wanted to be left alone. He was sitting at his usual spot.

Reiner was with him he found him earlier and he insisted on staying by his side until he knew what was bothering his bestfriend.

"Oi, when you gonna stop moping around? It's getting on my nerve!" Reiner snorted.

"….." Bertholdt remained silent and ignored him.

"Fine, if you're gonna act like a child at least tell me what's bothering yah?"

"…Its Annie…"

"Eh? What about her?"

"She's with someone."

"What?!" Reiner said acting a bit surprised. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Should he lie or see how it will end? He scratched his head thinking about whether he should tell him the truth or not.

"Do you know who she is with?" He asked pretending to be curious.

"No, I don't know that's the thing with Annie." He said annoyed.

"Maybe you should let her go it's been a few years already. I think it's time to put it behind you." Reiner said softly. He looked at his friend, it brought him sadness. It has been years since they used to be friends hanging out just being kids. Having no duties, nothing to worry about and being carefree. The three of them had no one but each other and he understood where he came from. He missed being a trio. Together they were powerful, indestructible and fearless.

Reiner looked up at the trees. He saw two full grown birds of prey and a very young one. One of them flew up to the sky scavenging for food for his beloved family. The other one was watching their child. He smiled warmly at the family seeing those protecting each other brought him nostalgia. He remember what it felt like to have a family alongside was Bertholdt and Annie. He had them now no one else. Although they are separated the bond they shared reminds them to stay strong rather than weak.

Reiner bent down and patted Bertholdt on the shoulder.

"It hurts…" Bertholdt said not feeling happy.

"Bert, we are on a mission. For now, forget about Annie and focus on what you are supposed to do. We all have a very important role to play." He stood up and left him alone. He hope his words would get through to him he needed him to stay focus on this mission. He wanted to help him get back together with Annie but now wasn't the time. He was trying very hard to complete the mission but things weren't going so well according to the plan. He acted as if he cared about the others by being a good leader to them.

But in reality Reiner didn't give a shit about the trainees. He was slowly losing himself and he was worried about Bertholdt and Annie. Mostly Bertholdt since Annie chose to isolate herself from them. They were warriors not some fucking lame ass soldier who obey their higher ups like a fucking mindless slave.

Reiner was heading towards his room when he spotted Eren.

"EREN!" He shouted getting attentions from the trainees. He ignored them and he waved his arms greeting him.

Eren stopped walking he looked around searching the voice that called him. He saw Reiner waving at him and he ran up to him.

"Hey Reiner? Is something wrong?" He asked curious.

"I need to speak to you but not here. Lets go somewhere private, alright."

"But I'm in the middle of looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Er, um Annie…" He mumbled his cheeks turning red. He stared at the ground as if it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"Huh? I can't hear you speak up."

"It-ts nothing just forget it." He stuttered.

"Okay, you can do that later, now lets go." Reiner demanded.

"…"

Eren stayed quiet and followed Reiner shortly after he spoke. They went around the cabin. Reiner looked around absolutely making sure no one was planning to eavesdrop on them. He took a deep breath calming his nerves. He glances at Eren.

"You two are together?" He implied not wasting any of their time.

"What!?" Eren said caught off guard. He gawked at him in disbelief.

"Come on tell me the truth, I already figure it out. It is a small world after all I wanted to confirm it from you since Annie won't say shit to me." He remarked feeling very annoyed. He crossed his arms and spit on the ground waiting for him to reply.

Eren gave in and sighed "Yeah we're seeing each other, is there a problem." He said getting angry.

"No, No!" Reiner added quickly. He didn't want to give Eren the wrong idea.

"Fine, I'm leaving now!" He turned around but a hand stopped him from walking. He observed Reiner hand suspiciously before he glimpse back.

"You need to know the truth." Reiner spoke in a serious tone. Eren stared at him in the eye intense.

"What do you mean the truth?" He asked skeptical.

"About what happened a few years ago before the incident started in Wall Maria."

Eren froze feeling uneasy when he mentioned about Wall Maria. He wanted to forget what happened to his mother there were too much memories and he couldn't handle the grief. He bit his lip from crying in despair. His body trembled in discomfort.

"Wh-hat do you me-eann?" He asked stuttering.

"The same thing happen to me too Eren." Reiner replied feeling guilty as he recall the event.

He didn't say anything he didn't know how to respond to it. He gestured his hand allowing him to continue.

Reiner exhaled in relief and he began to tell him about his past the day he lost the truth meaning of the word home.

_*****Flashback*****_

_It all happen a few years ago and I was only young. Everything happen so fast it was like a blur. Our town was in chaos. I was petrified and lost. I didn't know what to do as I stared at the bodies piling up little by little. The panic feeling started to overwhelm me and I was beginning to hyperventilate._

_Bertholdt shook me hard and I snapped from my thoughts. He told me to breathe in and breathe out slowly. I started to feel calm and I sighed in relief. I thanked him and he accepted my gratitude. He told me he had a plan and I followed his orders. _

_We tried to evacuate as many people as we can. But they were numerous of titans from left to right. We lost several of our kind. Death was everywhere, is there any hope at all. Who was going to help save us from hellish world? We were surrounded by our enemies there was no escape. I accepted my death quickly without any second thoughts at all. _

_But my closest friend did not. He chose to sacrifice himself in order to save Bertholdt and I. He had given us the opportunity to escape._

_He told us "We can't give up now, we can still fight back!" He grabbed a broken tree bark and hit the nearest titan. The hit didn't have any effect on it. Bertholdt and I stared at him in horrid._

_The titan he tried to hurt was seven meters tall with multiple sharp fangs and claws. The titan turned around and roared in anger for disrupting its meal. It grabbed him by the waist squeezing the life out of him. He screeched in agony. His piercing screams never left our ears it haunted us to this very day._

"_RUN!" He cried as blood began to spill from his mouth. It was his last word before he died in vain._

_We watched in terror as the titan open its mouth and devoured our closest friend. We heard the bones being crushed as it began to masticate. _

_Bertholdt collapsed on his knees covering his ears he cried afraid this is the end of humanity. We were doomed from the start. _

_I continued to watch the titan feeding off of my friend. Blood splatter everywhere and it landed on our faces. We smelled of dead corpse from the air we breathe in. All there was left of him was his limps. I vomited from the sight._

_I tried to look away but my body froze in shock. I couldn't stop watching fear held me at its gripped. It felt as if I was being forced for my punishments. I didn't know how long time past but I noticed the titan was distracted at the very moment._

_There were a few openings and I acted on my instinct. I wiped my mouth using my sleeve and I grabbed Bertholdt. I helped him stood up when he wobbled a bit._

"_Reiner, what abou-tt Berik!" Bertholdt said as he tried to stop himself from glancing back. _

"_Berik deads! We-e have to-o keep-p going" My voice cracked as I replied to him. We ran from where we stood. I didn't look back at all. I was afraid the titans were going to follow us in the woods if we did. _

_Up ahead there was a forest it was nearby and a good place to hide. The woods looked deserted I was sure that the titans wouldn't be interested since the forest looked dead. We kept on running even though our legs wanted to give out on us. _

_All I heard was my feet pounding on the ground and we were breathing heavily our lungs begged us for some oxygen. I tripped over the tree stamp and I landed on Bertholdt. We rolled downhill getting cuts and bruised from the trees and rocks. I blackout when I was consumed by darkness._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_I opened my eyes when I heard someone talking. I wince in pain when my body ached from earlier. I sat up quickly remembering what happened. I broke down I realized it wasn't a horrible nightmare that I dreamt. Someone squeezed my shoulder reassured me. I couldn't stop sobbing as I still mourned over my friend Berik tragic death._

"_Berik! Why you idiot!" I yelled angrily. _

"_Reiner, please calm down! I know it's a lot to take in but Berik saved us we should thank him." Bertholdt said calmly and depressed._

"_Hey shut up and be a man!" I heard the girl scoffed. _

_I turned around and glare at the icy blue eyes. She wasn't tall and I wasn't dismay. I got up and walk toward the blonde. I placed my hands on her shoulder and shook her out of anger. Before I was able to comprehend what happen a few seconds ago I was flat on my back._

"_What the fuck just happened?" I asked astonished. _

"_Don't you fucking dare lay a hand on me or you'll be in more of a fucking surprised." She replied unemotional. She scowled at me threateningly. I cowered back in fear. She quickly left leaving me and Bertholdt alone._

"_You just got your ass kicked by a girl." He said in awe as he watched her walked away. _

_I shooked my head in denial and I immediately passed out._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Few days had passed ever since the death of our friend. I dream about it every day. I wished I can bury it deep in the dark. The girl who kicked my ass her name was Annie Leonhardt. She was an orphan just like us. A week ago we went back to our town and Bertholdt asked Annie to tagged along with us at first she refused but he kept on pestering her until she finally agreed. _

_As we walk to our destiny we noticed many homes have been destroyed by the titans. I grit my teeth in anger. Some had survived others did not make it. I was feeling sad I…no… wait we lost our home. I wanted to cry but I knew it would get us nowhere._

"_Goodbye…Berik…Home…Family..." I said sadden when I spoke those words._

"_Where will we go now, Reiner?" Bertholdt said absent-minded._

_I shrugged my shoulders not knowing how to answer. He is my family. So is Annie._

"_Your friend Berik what he did was courage's don't ever forget that." Annie said quietly. We looked at her our eyes began to water._

"_Come with us, Annie." He said warmly. She looked at him confused and I chuckled at her. My bestfriend had a crushed on her and I wanted so badly to tease him but I waited until Annie decided to join us._

"_Tch…I prefer being alone." She said obviously._

"_I'll follow you no matter where you go I promised you I want to help you." He shyly replied. He grabbed her hands and stared at her in the eye._

_I was shocked by his sudden move. I didn't know Bertholdt had it in him. I continued to watch the scene that unfolded in front of me._

"_Wh-hat are you-u doing?" She asked dumbfounded. _

_I covered my mouth from laughing I didn't want to ruin their moment or his as a matter of fact. I didn't know much about Annie we only been with her for a few weeks but was she always this oblivious I figured she was intelligent but I assumed when it comes to liking someone she either ignores it or she tried not to have their hopes up._

"_This…" He answered her question by kissing her. Now, he's defiantly getting his ass whooped. What even shocked me the most was that she stood there doing nothing. He pulled back quickly and grinned at her sheepishly. _

_I walked up to him and patted him on the back. _

"_Wow, Bert you managed to shut her up." I said congratulating him. He gave me a thumbs up. Suddenly Bertholdt flipped on his back and I felled to the ground when Annie kicked me on the shinned. I yelped in pain as I grabbed my leg._

"_We won't brin-gg this up!" She said trying to sound angry but failed miserably. _

_We laugh and we watched the sunset together it was such a nice scene we forgotten for a moment that the world we live in didn't exist._

_*****Flashback Ends*****_

"After that we left together leaving those painful memories we experienced." Reiner said as he wrapped up his story. He stared at Eren for a moment he patted him when he didn't say anything.

"What happened after that?" Eren asked he was afraid of the truth.

"During some time Annie didn't want to be with Bert anymore, but it's not my place to say. You should talk to Annie about it I doubt she'll tell you unless I'm wrong." He replied.

"I-I I'm sorry what happened to you I really am but I want to be left alone right now."

"Before I leave I want you to reconsider about Annie and Bertholdt feelings." He began to walk away but Eren stopped him.

"What do you mean?"

"Bert doesn't know you two are together and if he finds out from someone else other than you or Annie he's gonna be very pissed off."

"I don't care if he gets angry! I care a lot about Annie! I won't give up on her." He said feeling very threaten at the moment.

"Do whatever you want, but if you tried to hurt either one I'm coming after you." Reiner said in a warning. He started walking and he smirked to himself. He was looking forward for the day.

Eren watched him disappeared from where he stood. He punched something close by letting his anger out. What was he gonna do? There were so many questions that were left unanswered. He wasn't going to start questioning Annie until she was ready to open up to him. All he wanted to do was stay by her side now her past was chasing her. He looked up at the clouds before he went back to his dorm.

* * *

_**Tbc… in chapter 7!**_

_** I stayed up all night to finish this chapter x.x I hope it cleared things up. **_

_**I'm having a writers block atm so if you guys can wait a little longer for the next chapters I'll be happy to throw in another pairings in the next Chapter. Like a filler I guess. **_

_**If you still need me to clarify on what happened from this chapter or the previous chapters I'll try to do that in the next 2-3 chapters.**_

_**Also, I suck at writing first point of view ~.~**_

_**I hope you enjoy this treat cus it was a bit tricky. Haha get it Trick-Or-Treat :x**_

_**Don't forget to leave a review-**_


End file.
